Steam for Blood
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: I was made of flesh and blood, that was obvious. Yet I felt that most of the time I was seen as nothing but a machine; a means to the end of a long war. But that wasn't the way she saw me. One Shot


**I woke up one morning randomly wanting to play with the idea of a steampunk type place. It's a mix of modern and not so modern I guess. I'm sure there will be questions and I'll do my best to provide answers. Really, this was just an idea I needed to get out of my head or it would continue to bother me. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _How long had I been fighting in this damn war?_ I would make a rough estimate of three years. And to think I've been in the middle of it since it began. I left my family to fight it, which wasn't such a hard choice to make. They hated me. I hated them. It was better to die fighting to defend my home where my friends lived than to stay hiding with the people that never cared for me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair then tied it back. Here we go again. My strong but battle scarred body moved with ease despite the damage done to it. Having survived for so long I was considered the best we had. I stood from my cot and began pulling on the rest of my uniform. It consisted of a navy blue jacket and pants with black steel toed boots. The black gloves, made just for me from a special material to withstand heat, were the last to be put on. I was the only one who didn't bother buttoning up the jacket so that the red vest underneath was visible. No one corrected me so I kept doing it. I didn't want to look like the rest. I wanted to be unique, because I was.

Only a few had survived since the first battle. I was one of them, having earned a few badges, along with two others. I was the youngest of them, being only twenty eight while they were well into their thirties.

I stopped by my weapons locker and pulled out my magnum, making sure it was loaded and ready before holstering it at my hip. I stored extra bullets in a pouch and strapped a line of throwing knives across my chest. I then pulled out my main weapon, a long sword that was fuel powered to create fire in the blade that escaped through slits along the flat of it where runes decorated it in an ancient lost language only the elderly knew. Once activated, the generated heat was enough to power through almost anything. The metal it was made from was rare and nearly indestructible. It was a beautiful weapon crafted by the best.

I picked it up and laid it out on the workbench. I went through the steps to properly clean it and check for any irregularities. Now that it was sleek and shiny all the way down to its curved point I couldn't wait to paint it with the blood of my enemies. I slid it into its holster strapped to my back, the weight familiar and comforting to me. The last item I made sure to pick up was my visor. It was a small monitor that sat in front of my left eye. It gave me all kinds of information straight from HQ. The lens glowed blue when it was on but I left it off for now.

I left my room and quickly made my way through the barracks to meet up with my fellow soldiers. I was right on time. Everyone knew I showed up when I was ready. It was another broken rule that I was able to get away with. I took my place up front, back straight and hands at my sides, awaiting orders. It was true, my superior status could get me ranked higher, but the real truth was that I preferred to stay where I was. The higher ranks barely saw battle anymore and were only deployed when necessary. I wanted to do all I could, and that wouldn't be possible if I sat at a desk of maps and battle charts all day while barking orders. I had to be out there. I had to be fighting.

I tightened my hands into fists while I listened to our course of action. We were to drive back the enemy forces. Some of the two-legged Mechs the size of a small house would be going with us. Three at the most. I marveled at the pilots of the huge weapons of war. As far as I knew they were a complex piece of machinery. They were also slow as hell, but their firepower was great. Sometimes I likened myself to them. I was just another machine doing as commanded to fight in the war. Nothing more.

With our orders clear we were ready to depart. Each section was designated to a transportation vehicle. We piled in by row and then took our seat to wait out the time until we were on the field again. I spent it looking around at the various faces. I could tell who was a rookie and who wasn't by the amount of fear in their eyes. I could also tell who wasn't going to make it. I looked away, scowling. So many lives, lost. It had to stop. When that would be, I didn't know, but I would do my part to make it happen. The last I heard we were making good progress. The enemy was thrown off guard and we had the upper hand. Now we just had to hold strong, give it all we had, and push forward the rest of the way.

We pulled to a stop and filed out in reverse order than we had gone in. Our orders were to join the team already there and strengthen their numbers so that we could drive back the last wave of enemies. The soldiers around me armed themselves. Some had swords and others had guns. Rarely anyone combined the two as I had. It took a lot of skill that required constant upkeep as well as a lot of strength which many lacked. I pushed myself to be the best fighter even before the war had begun so I was significantly ahead by the time I showed up.

The signal was soon given and we charged. I swiftly shifted between each soldier, my visor blinking on with a tap of the button located on the side. I zeroed in on the heavy hitters and then picked up speed. Some of the lesser opponents tried to get in my way but well placed knives to their necks or heads brought them down before they could even get close. I outran my group, preferring to fight alone, and quickly found myself in the very center of battle once more. It was nothing new to me.

I reached back and grabbed my sword, bringing it up and over to drive it into the ground. I twisted the handle, adrenaline rushing through me as it roared to life. I hit the switch protruding from the hilt and it burst into flames along the blade. A foolish enemy tried to rush me during the process but I pulled my magnum and took him down with a bullet to the head. I yanked the blade from the ground and then darted forward, my aim on the enemy Mech mowing down our fighters.

I leaped and gashed it across the front. It swerved then turned to level its barrel at me but I dodged the spray of bullets. I rolled under it, slicing through the legs as I went, and came out behind it just as it collapsed. I shot down some of the rival soldiers on my way to the next Mech. They tried to defend it but a swipe of my sword severed them in half like a warm blade through butter. The next and last Mech fell at my hands. My visor gave the information to base who launched our own war machines while I moved to take down any other enemy I was presented with.

I was just about to deactivate my sword when I felt the incoming attack. I threw up my blade to catch another. It was serrated, unlike mine, and sparked with electricity. I followed it to the warrior glaring at me. He looked to have been in just as many fights as I had. I pushed his blade away and jumped back. I pulled out my magnum and held it up. He looked a little burly which meant he could be all muscle and no agility, but with a smirk he ran at me. I unloaded the rest of my bullets but he expertly deflected them all with his sword. I growled and met him, blade against blade.

I was surprised to see that I didn't cut right through it like any other that I've crossed swords with. I couldn't believe it, but the metal of his weapon must have been just like mine. I unlocked our blades and began the sword fight that both sides stayed clear of. If they should get in the way they would meet death instantly. I made sure to spare my own team but he felt no such need. His attention was solely on me and it didn't matter who fell at his blade. Fine, that just made the fight easier on us. I jumped back into the fray, attempting to throw some knives when I felt his defense was down, but only one landed. It dug into his shoulder but seemed to be no more than a bother at best.

At one point he managed to parry a blow with such force I was knocked back. I tried to evade the next attack but the swish of his blade grazed my side, spilling blood and sending a light current of electricity through me. I shuddered, unable to control my twitching body for a second. Even my visor was scrambled. I jumped away from another swing and launched forward to stab into him. He pushed my blade to the side just in time to only bring damage to his arm so I shoved him aside and struck as fast as I could once more. This time I paid him back for my side. He growled when the heat met his skin, burning through cloth and flesh. It was my turn to smirk.

He ran at me and I blocked his attack. As soon as our blades were locked once again his fist struck out to land a hit to my face. My visor shattered, the pieces cutting and embedding, but I ignored it to turn up the heat on my blade with a twist of the handle. It flared, blinding him suddenly, so that I could push through his defenses. I managed to throw him back and he took a tumble. I exploited the time it took for him to get back on his feet by reloading, then squeezed off three rounds. The first punched through his leg but he blocked the others. He was crippled now. The rest would be easy.

I watched him struggle to get up, but once he was standing, he held himself steadily. _Or maybe not._ We became locked in combat for what felt like the final time, only because both of us were injured and our attacks came down hard and deliberate. If either of us missed a block now it would be over. I dodged a heavy swing from him, twisting away through the dirt, then planted my feet to drive my blade forward. I was satisfied to see it sink into his torso, and with a tug, it tore out his side. His battle cry was drowned in the blood spilling from his mouth, but I failed to see that he still had some fight in him. How that was possible, I didn't know, but his dying blow was just as swift as any other.

His blade swiped upward through the air in an arc of flashing blue light and I was helpless to dodge it. The searing yet terribly numb pain that followed froze my body for a second before I was wracked with convulsions. I had trouble breathing and my heart began an erratic beat as it tried to pump through the shock waves taking over it. My vision went spotty but I registered hitting the ground hard. I tried to grab for my blade, but I couldn't. I felt disconnected. I concentrated on breathing and calming my heart. I fought the need to shut down, but eventually, it was too hard to deny. Everything went black seconds later.

* * *

My senses seemed to kick back in just in time to inform me that I was someplace that sounded muted. I realized that the word I was looking for was quiet. I hadn't been anywhere quiet for a long time. I wondered for a moment if I was dead, but then the pain reminded me that I wasn't. I was still very much alive.

I sucked in a breath and held it. A groan of pain must have slipped through because I heard light footsteps on what sounded like tiled floor. _Where was I?_ The barracks had metal floors so I wasn't there. I forced my eyes open to see what I thought was the most angelic face I had ever laid eyes on.

I've seen my fair share of woman, and even had my fun with many of them, but this one was something else. She cleared the grogginess and made me temporarily forget the pain. Her touch was light as it inspected my side and face. Her eyes darted to my right arm, concern in her gaze, but then they locked with mine.

"How's the pain? Do you need more painkillers?" she inquired. It took me a moment to answer but I eventually shook my head. My gaze swept over her. She was wearing white from top to bottom. A red cross on her chest told me she was a nurse. So then I was in the hospital. I shifted, trying to sit up, but she rushed to keep me still.

"Careful. You're severely injured. Here, let me help you," she cautioned. She tucked her left arm under me and her right wound around to place a hand at my back. I automatically gripped her shoulder. With her help I was lifted up. I clung to her while she arranged my pillows behind me so that I could sit up, as I had wanted. She then directed me to lay back on them.

"There," she mumbled, pulling away. She smelled good despite being in such a sterile place. I expected her to smell like her surroundings. She was lithe but I felt the hidden strength she held. It hadn't been too hard for her to support me.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice strained. _How much time passed since the battle?_

"From what I overheard you dealt the winning blow," she replied, smiling softly.

"What?" I gasped, looking to her.

"That most recent battle was supposed to be the one that would push us back. They must have lost an important resource that gave them the confidence to win because they surrendered. We won," she explained. I shook my head.

"My opponent…" I whispered to myself. He fought with a blade of electricity. That alone was unthinkable. He must have been their secret weapon, yet I defeated him. I hoped we managed to obtain my blade as well as his. I'd love to try using it at some point. But the war was over now and we had won. _What did that mean for me? What would I do now?_ I've only ever known fighting. The nurse must have noticed the distress in my features because she took my left hand in hers where it rested on my stomach.

"I haven't heard much else besides the great news that you'll be given a few badges and medals in thanks for what you've done," she told me.

"I don't need them. I'm more concerned for my weapons. They were custom made for me by my good friend, Andre. He spent many waking hours to make them. They're all I have left of him. He was kidnapped as ransom but was killed before we could save him. My other good friend, Cat, died on the field. I earned the scar across the bridge of my nose when I defended her dying body. She deserved a peaceful death. It was the least I could do. I keep her handkerchief tied to the handle of my gun," I mumbled, reliving each moment. _Why was I even telling her?_ A sympathetic and sad expression crossed her face.

"If it'll make you feel better I'll see if I can find out where they are," she offered. My interest piqued and I glanced at her.

"You'd do that?" I questioned. She nodded.

"I try to do my best to make my patients happy," she responded. I allowed a small smile.

"Ok," I accepted, relaxing for the first time since waking up. She patted my hand then got up to attend to the others groaning and moaning in pain. Now that I was left alone I began to notice my own pain. It stung the most at my right arm. I tried lifting it to see the damage but my stomach dropped when there was nothing to see. It was gone. The sight alone was too much to handle. I couldn't fully grasp that I lost my right arm. I was barely aware that I was hyperventilating and that the faint beeping in the background was a signal to everyone that I couldn't handle it, but before I could protest the three nurses that ran over, I had already passed out.

* * *

The next time I swam back into consciousness I tiredly looked to my right arm again. My right arm that wasn't there. I grit my teeth and let my head fall back on the pillows behind me. My eyes closed but they opened again when I heard a door open and shut. Last time I had been in a large room filled with downed soldiers, but now, I had a room to myself. The one who entered was the nurse from before. She was a sight for sore eyes.

"Hello again. We had to set you up in your own room when you went into shock. Your heart is still recovering from your ordeal so when you panicked you pushed it too far. We need to monitor you closely so we brought you here. You've been out for almost two days. We were beginning to worry that we lost you," she explained. I frowned and looked away.

"I didn't panic. I never panic," I muttered. I heard her sigh and then she walked around the bed so that I could see her again.

"It's a normal reaction," she pointed out, reaching to take my hand in hers. It was a form of comfort that I was quickly starting to like. I didn't want to admit that it worked. As battle toughened as I was, I missed out on every form of affection. My family rarely provided that and I left to fight as soon as I could. At eighteen I went to a military boot camp. I got out of there at twenty two. I spent three years training to wield the new weapon they created just for me, my trusty blade. I was the top of my class so they had chosen me.

Ever since proving my worth and winning my first battle I proudly took up the mantel of being their best soldier to this day. _What was I now?_ A handicapped soldier that had nothing but medals of honor and respect. Somehow, that didn't make me happy. I was just glad the war was over, and maybe not for the reasons I should. If it continued and I wasn't out there doing my part I would have lost it. But now that it was over there was no need for me anymore. There was no need for any soldier.

"I don't do normal," I ground out, forcing myself away from the direction my thoughts had gone. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"You're a stubborn one, but I won't give up. You're assigned to me and I'll be sure to get you up and interested in life in no time. I'll start by telling you that I asked about your weapons and was told to let you know that they're waiting for you at home," she promised, her cheery voice only making my scowl deepen. Beautiful face and body as well as soul. _I just had to be so lucky._

"Thanks for the information. As for gaining my interest, knock yourself out. No really, knock yourself out," I responded, wanting her to go away. She seemed to understand because with a touch to my shoulder, as if to reassure me, she left. I sighed and tried to relax but all I could think about were the last moments out on the field. That pain and the electricity that shot through me had been my arm parting from my body. And it was the arm I wielded my sword with. That must have been the intention. Cripple me, so that if the war still waged, I would be useless. I supposed I could train my left hand to wield it but that would take time. What did it matter? Either way, I wasn't needed. The war was over.

"The war is over," I mumbled again to myself. I exhaled heavily and then called the nurse back. She came in, ready to serve with a smile in place. I asked for more medication and she complied. The aching pain slowly dissolved, and so did my surroundings. I was soon able to find sleep again.

* * *

When I woke up it was to the smell of food. The nurse must have brought it in. She was sitting next to my bed, probably to wait out the time until I woke up. When she saw that I was awake she traded in her sad expression for the bright smile I had seen at home on her face. But really, I wanted to see that grim frown again. That was what she was really feeling. Not this lie. She picked up the tray of food from the small table then placed it on the wheeled one built so that it held the food over the bed in front of me. She provided a utensil and then began to say something, but faltered. Her smile slipped for a moment before returning, but not as strong as it had been before.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. I didn't even know why I asked. I was a strange mix of wanting to know yet not really caring.

"I was going to offer assistance but felt someone like you would spit upon it and take offense for even asking," she replied. I chuckled but nodded in agreement.

"And you would be correct," I responded, scooping up the utensil with my left hand. It already felt weird just holding it. My left hand only knew the weight of my magnum. I took a crack at getting in a few bites but it was a little on the difficult side. The nurse waited patiently for me to ask for help but I refused until my stomach was yelling at me for taking so long. I growled and tossed the utensil down.

"Dammit," I swore, frustrated beyond measure. I looked to the nurse who respectfully acted like she hadn't been waiting for my failure.

"Hey," I said, getting her attention. She turned to look at me. I just gestured for her to come over. She didn't even ask the redundant question if I needed help or not. Instead, she went right to it.

"I found that there are many ways to train a non-dominant hand. Want me to show you?" she suggested. She took my hand by the wrist after instructing me to pick up the utensil once more. It took a long time, but with her soft voice walking me through the steps as well as guiding me it became easier to bring the food to my mouth. I was still a little shaky but at least I wasn't dumping it every time.

"We'll keep practicing," she told me while cleaning up the now empty plate. She pushed away the rolling table and left. I raised my left hand, flexing it. I watched as my fingers curled, muscles pulled, and bones pressed against pale skin. Scars marked every part of my body. Even my hands. There had been a long jagged scar down my right arm that looked killer. I liked showing it off when I wore sleeveless shirts. I looked at my left hand, trailing my eyes down my arm, and realized how I had taken my body for granted.

I pushed it to its limit time and time again. I won so often I felt confident, but also powerful and indestructible, cocky even. I never thought I would be so badly wounded as to lose a limb because I believed myself to be the best. I sighed and closed my eyes. The door opened again to admit the nurse. She was kind and patient with me. No one ever gave me the time of day before. My parents ignored me and authority ordered me around. I wondered if it was because it was her job to care or because she was a naturally patient and caring person. She met my eyes and her lips tugged up slightly.

"You've been staring awhile now. Do I have something on my face you aren't telling me about?" she inquired playfully. I couldn't help but smile in return.

"What? Am I not allowed to stare?" I quipped.

"Generally speaking, it's rude," she answered swiftly. I smirked.

"I am a pretty rude person," I confessed. She looked at me with an expression of intrigue as she moved to take her seat next to my bed.

"Are you really?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

"I don't think you are. I think you just have trouble expressing yourself," she remarked, her warm brown eyes flicking to stare at me.

"So you're a psychologist too?" I teased. She laughed. The sound encouraged me.

"Then why be a nurse if you have skills like pinning down someone's personality after knowing them for such a short time?" I continued.

"That's not true. I don't know you as much as I want to," she denied, blushing a moment later when I quirked a brow at her.

"Uh, I mean, that's not what I meant! That came out wrong. What I meant to say was that I know of you through secondhand sources and I was always curious to meet you. It isn't everyday you're appointed to take care of our city's finest soldier after all," she rushed to explain.

"You can admit you have a crush on me. It's ok, I won't tease you…too badly," I responded, amusement in every word. She was cute when she tripped over her words. She clearly wasn't as professional and put together as I thought. Her blush became more apparent but she cleared her throat and valiantly fought away her embarrassment.

"Is there anything else I can do for you? I have other patients to attend to," she stated, putting on an air of distant acknowledgement.

"There are **a lot** of things you can do for me," I informed her, lowering my voice suggestively. I held in a laugh when she became flustered, averting her eyes. She was definitely thinking of all the possibilities my comment provided.

"If there isn't anything at the moment then I'll be back shortly to assist you in anything else you might need," she said, rushing to leave. I smiled and snickered once she was gone. It was just too easy riling her up. Perhaps she did have a celebrity crush on me. I could use that to my advantage. After all, I knew neither of us missed the fact that she neither confirmed nor denied my claim. To me, that was a clear confirmation.

I was left to my own devices for a long time after that. My arm, or lack thereof, bothered me. Sometimes I felt like it was still there, but when I went to subconsciously move it, I remembered that it was gone. The nurse came back eventually. I began keeping tabs on when she scheduled her visits so that I was ready for her arrival. A week passed in that way, and every time I anticipated seeing her again. She kept me motivated as well as tolerant of my current condition gaining my strength back. Talking to her about various trivial things was a great past time. It almost seemed like time went too quickly once I made it to my last day. She came in at the same time as expected and I was ready with a small smile when she walked in on silent steps.

"How are you feeling?" she inquired, keeping herself busy by neatly peeling back my blankets and then holding out a hand for me to grasp.

"Fine, now that you're here," I teased. I was rewarded with a reluctant smile.

"Cheesy, especially for a high ranking soldier such as yourself," she countered. I was caught off guard by that but smiled at the challenge. I grabbed her by the forearm and her fingers wrapped around mine so that we created a strong link. Before she could begin pulling me up I yanked her down instead. She barely had time to catch herself from falling on me.

"That was the point," I told her. A light blush colored her cheeks and I found that I liked that I put it there. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed and she hauled me up with the hidden strength she displayed only when necessary. The weight of my body on my feet so suddenly threw me a little so that I held onto her until I could find my balance. She held me steady with an arm around my waist.

"Can you stand?" she asked.

"I lost an arm not a leg," I retorted. She ignored the jab to make sure I could hold myself up before slowly letting me go. She then stood back and I happily stretched out. I didn't get to leave the bed very often.

"I'll spare you any more embarrassment from here. I can take care of the rest," I told her, walking in long, brisk strides to the door of the bathroom before she could say anything. It was still a little tricky maneuvering with one hand, and my left one at that, but I had figured it out as I did most things. I exited the bathroom to see her enter with a bag. She set it on the small table then turned to me.

"I've been told that as long as you don't have any issues you can leave. They want you back at base. They'll debrief you on what will happen next," she informed me. I didn't like that my easy smirk fell a little. I was actually enjoying my time lazing about despite getting a little antsy. The best part was talking with her. But now I had to go. I nodded and looked to the bag questioningly.

"It's your uniform," she explained. I walked over and opened the bag, peering in, then turned back to her.

"Help me?" I requested.

"Of course," she accepted. She pulled out each article and set them on the bed. She then sat me down so that she could remove the hospital clothes and redress my bandages before helping me into my own clothes. I could tell that she was trying to remain mechanical, clinical, but sometimes I felt her touch linger as it traced a scar slowly, thoughtfully. I explained to her that the one on my back had been a lucky swipe from an enemy's sword when I was saving some downed soldiers. I even told her of the one that had marked my right arm.

She knew of the two most important people that had been in my life and here I was sharing even more about myself. _Why did I keep doing that?_ It was slightly off-putting that I decided to trust her with so much about me. When I was dressed she tied back my hair. When she was done with that her fingers flitted around my left eye. I figured there were deep cuts there due to the broken glass that was lodged in my skin. Those would probably scar along with the lengthy gash at my side. I should count myself lucky I didn't lose an eye along with my arm. She ran a finger over the scar on my nose and came to a stop at the one on my cheek. I held her hand there.

"That was my first scar. I got it during training," I said, removing my hand. I wanted her touch to last but I knew I had to let go now. No one had ever taken care of me like she had. Whether I was conscious of it or not she was there for me. I had to admit that I didn't want to go just yet. I expected her to remove her hand, but to my pleasant surprise, she left it there.

"You'll have a different type of scar soon," she mentioned, her other hand resting on my right shoulder. The sleeve of the jacket had been folded up and pinned in place. I tilted my head slightly, brows furrowed in puzzlement, but she only dropped her hand.

"You'll see. I hope we meet again," she said, curt. She stepped away but I caught her by the wrist before she could get too far.

"What's your name?" I asked her, suddenly needing to know. I didn't care before. I thought that if I didn't know then I would have that formal distance between us. But now that I might not see her again...

"Victoria Vega," she replied, looking me right in the eyes. A shy smile pulled at her lips.

"And you're the famous Jade West," she added. I chuckled in amusement yet I couldn't hold her gaze. I liked the way my name fell from her lips a little too much to be appropriate.

"Yeah, famous for nearly dying multiple times," I joked, thinking back to all those times I was carted to the hospital only to go back out and do it again as soon as I could.

"I heard of your many visits since I became an assistant while working up to becoming a nurse. In a way I hoped I would get the chance to meet you some day. It was only a matter of time with the way you constantly threw yourself into danger. You would always be treated by the better, more experienced, nurses so I worked to reach that goal before the war was over or you ended up killing yourself," she explained. I had to laugh at that. She sounded so scolding at the end, like I was stupid for putting my life on the line. But it was to save so many more lives. My grip on her wrist tightened slightly and she looked up at me. She had been staring at the floor, preoccupied.

"Now here you are," I observed. She nodded.

"Here I am," she confirmed softly.

"And what did you think of the experience?" I asked her, curious.

"Interesting," she answered. I smiled genuinely for the first time in what seemed like forever. It felt foreign on my face but liberating at the same time.

"That's all?" I questioned, an eyebrow quirked in disbelief.

"You're everything I expected and more. It was an honor to help you through your healing process," she responded cordially. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you expect?" I joked lightly.

"A hero," she replied simply, yet there was a hint of something else in her tone.

"I'm no hero. I just took orders and did what any soldier would," I told her.

"And they're all heroes too. But not because they do what they're told. It's because they voluntarily make the choice to go out there and fight to save lives even if they might lose their own," she stated with conviction. My hand moved from her wrist to drift up her arm. I brushed her defined cheekbone but pulled away before I could be drawn in more than I already was.

"Thank you," I told her, sincere.

"It's my job," she said with a shrug.

"No, you bravely tend to the sick, wounded, and dying. It's a hard task many couldn't handle, but you manage it," I corrected her. She smiled and I saluted her.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" I remarked, heading for the door.

"Maybe," she replied. I opened the door and followed the signs to the front desk where I checked out. I walked out of the hospital to see a military vehicle parked outside, waiting. I was ushered in the back seat and then taken to base where I found my commander awaiting my arrival. He greeted me, congratulated me on a job well done, and then introduced me to a surgeon named Robert who revealed that his work had to do with mechanics being applied to biotic principals. His work had been kept secret until he had it perfected. I was chosen once again to test the new technology since I was the most trusted and loyal soldier.

"So this has been tested before?" I questioned.

"Absolutely, but in a smaller scale of course. It takes days to complete and causes much pain as we will be fusing your nerves to wires. Should you pull through you'll have a newly working arm again," he explained.

"And you know enough about mechanics as well as the human body in order to pull this off?" I asked next.

"I'm knowledgeable in the many fields required in order to make this possible. No need to worry," he assured me.

"I'm not worrying. I could have died many times before and I haven't. This is no different. Although I don't understand how this'll work, and I'm skeptical that it will, I'll be happy to provide you with a test subject. I don't have any other uses anyway," I accepted, a little bitter towards the end. My commander clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"You're the best of the best, kid. Don't ever doubt your worth. You never know when we might need you again. If this works you'll have a literal iron fist to crush our enemies," he encouraged me. I looked to the multi-talented surgeon with determination.

"When do we start?" I inquired. He smiled and gestured for me to follow him to his lab. He walked me through each step, explaining how the procedure worked. I didn't understand most of it but I didn't really need to know how it worked as much as what it would entail. With all explanations out of the way, I was prepped to begin. The stitching in my arm was still fresh so it was easy to remove it and reopen the damaged skin. I was strapped down to a cold metal table surrounded by gadgets and various pieces of machinery that would come together to provide the connection between metal and flesh.

I was put on heavy painkillers that made me drowsy almost immediately, but as soon as it started, I realized that no amount would be enough to hold back the terrible discomfort. I now knew why I had to be tied down. The more that was done to me the longer I had to fight the excruciating pain. There were times when I blacked out so they took a break then woke me up for more. I couldn't be unconscious while they worked. Something about needing the nerves active so that it hooked up properly. I was given breaks to try and eat as well as use the restroom, but by then I was too weak to do either so help was called in. I didn't know who they called but I would be meeting them after I took time to rest and recover. Sleep crashed into me as soon as I was laid down on a cot in a small separate room near the lab. Sleep wasn't gradual and didn't creep up on me. Instead, it was almost as instantaneous as a black out.

* * *

When I woke up some time later I was almost but not really surprised to see that Victoria had been the one to show up. I stayed in the recovery room while she came to me. She helped me through eating as she had done many times before. It felt like our shared time at the hospital all over again. I was feeling a little better with her around, just enough that I was able to speak in what had been many hours I seemed to have lost track of.

"What brings you here, Vega?" I whispered casually, my throat destroyed by the screams of agony ripped from it during surgery. I had felt pain in many different ways, but none like that. She wiped at my forehead with a damp cloth and offered a smile.

"It's Sanchez now," she replied. I lifted a brow.

"Wow, you move fast. In a matter of hours you got hitched. You didn't even give me a chance to sweep you off your feet," I teased. She laughed but shook her head.

"I most likely didn't have a chance to begin with anyway since you probably don't swing that way," I muttered, mostly to myself.

"First of all, I did not get hitched. Second, how dare you make assumptions about me. Lastly, even if I did swing that way it doesn't mean I would automatically find you attractive," she informed me in a matter-of-fact manner. I chuckled.

"Ok, my apologies. But you **do** find me attractive, right?" I questioned, teasing.

"And why would I think that?" she replied, just as teasing.

"Hey, I know I'm a little blunt and rough around the edges, but I'm quite confident in saying that I'm also charming and good looking," I stated, a playful note still in my voice. When she was around I couldn't help it. She tried at being skeptical but I just nudged her where she sat at the edge of my cot.

"Just a little?" she taunted right back. This time I shoved her lightly. She laughed and I smiled.

"All right, I'll admit to that," she allowed.

"Good, so why the last name?" I wondered. She glanced around like she was checking to make sure no one else was present in the small room before saying anything.

"One of the senior nurses was supposed to be here. I was given the papers that summoned her and it was my job to tell her, but…" she began, hesitating.

"You took her place," I concluded. She nodded, looking somewhat guilty.

"You couldn't get enough of me so you snuck in just to see me. Bravo," I approved. There was that blush again, which she hid by looking away.

"I can't do it, but right about now I would be applauding your rule breaking," I told her, holding my left hand palm up. She groaned in exasperation.

"High five instead," I said, holding it out to her. She let out a weak laugh and pushed my hand down, resting her ownon top. It was warm and comforting.

"Oh stop it," she grumbled.

"At least I know for sure how you feel about me," I remarked. She glanced at me.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"Interested," I replied simply, mirroring her answer when we last parted. She fell quiet, pulling away. I missed her touch but settled for still having her near.

"By the way, it hasn't been hours. More like days," she revealed.

"What?" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, maybe three or so since the last time I saw you," she replied.

"But the procedure began right after I left the hospital," I said, trying to think back.

"It must have been so intense you lost track of time. You might have even suffered from memory loss as a way for your mind to cope," she explained.

"It's really been three days?" I asked to make sure. She only nodded.

"Damn," I whispered, my hand clenching. She picked it up again but I made it a point to interlace our fingers so that she couldn't pull away. She looked down at our hands with a thoughtful expression. The silence between us lasted several seconds before someone came in. Our time was up.

"You'll be here when I get another break?" I inquired under my breath.

"As long as they need my help," she responded. It was good enough for me. I squeezed her hand before letting her slip away. She greeted Robert and excused herself. I watched her go with a frown.

"All rested?" he asked me.

"Sure," I replied, lying back so that I could be carted to the lab again. My only thought after they gave me more medication was of Victoria. She helped numb some of the ensuing pain and gave me the strength to fight through it even though it still found a way to make me scream. I had to survive this. I had to pull through and see her again. It felt like an eternity passed. It all came to a halt with a sharp twist of pain that made me black out for what felt like the hundredth time.

* * *

At one point I was conscious enough to hear a soothing voice humming a melody that eased me back into sleep. It wasn't there the next time I came around so I woke up fully. I turned my head to see Victoria propped in the chair provided for her. She fell asleep slumped over on the cot. Her arms were folded under her with her head resting on top. I reached out, brushing a lock of hair that escaped her hair tie back behind her ear. Then I ran a hand over her cheek, moving down to trace under her bottom lip. She inhaled and I pulled back just as she pushed herself up to stretch then yawn. I bit my lip to hold back the chuckle that wanted to come out at seeing her half asleep. It was an endearing sight. The thought of seeing her first thing in the morning came to mind, bringing a load of other thoughts I hadn't been ready for. I hastily pushed them aside just as she stood up.

"How are you?" she asked, clearing her throat and waking herself up further by walking laps around the room.

"I should ask you that," I responded. She stopped to look at me.

"I'm not the one being experimented on," she countered.

"Yeah, but I can tell you must have stayed up long hours to watch over me," I pointed out. She opened her mouth to retort but I cut her off with a shake of my head. She rolled her eyes but a smile appeared as she walked over to me.

"Do you need anything before they begin the next and last stage?" she asked me.

"Last?" I questioned, catching only that.

"Yes. After this you'll be fitted with your new appendage then you'll be going into physical therapy to make sure it functions correctly with your body," she explained. I looked to the mess of metal and wires grafted onto the area where my arm had been, the metal plating covering some of my chest and part of my shoulder blade. It didn't look like much, but I had hopes that it would work. I didn't like feeling useless. This would give me purpose again. Even after all that I found myself circling back to her.

"And you?" I wondered.

"What about me?" she asked with a shrug.

"They won't need you anymore," I stated. It wasn't a question. It was a fact we were both aware of.

"No, they won't," she affirmed. I exhaled and then held out my hand. She took it and we shook.

"I'm glad to have met you," I told her honestly.

"I'm glad I met you too," she replied. I pulled her closer and she tumbled forward. I wrapped my arm around her and rested my forehead on her shoulder for a moment before replacing it with my chin. Her arms wound around me and held firm.

"Thank you. You've made all this so much easier. Had I gotten some bitchy nurse I would have been miserable. Instead, I got you," I mumbled. She chuckled lightly.

"I can be bitchy," she remarked, pulling back to look at me. I wasn't convinced.

"Sure," I replied, my disagreement reflected in my tone. I brushed back her hair then cupped her cheek. I had the sudden urge to kiss her, and I was sure she would respond positively, but I held back. It would be harder to say good-bye if I did. I was entering dangerous territory. I never let myself get close to anyone. Everyone I held feelings for had been stripped of life. She could end up the same way. But maybe it would be different now that the war was over. I promised myself that as soon as I could I would find her again. This wasn't a permanent good-bye. She smiled and I dropped my hand to run down her arm. I lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Until another time," I murmured. She nodded then leaned in to kiss my forehead gently. She slipped from my fingers and I watched her leave the room. The next person to come in was Robert, leaving me no time to dwell on Victoria. That was good, because for once in my life my heart was heavy with something other than anger and sadness. The new wave of pain wasn't as intense as it had been before which meant I was able to stay conscious for the entire duration. It came to an end when he pressed in on the last piece of metal. With a click and snap everything came to a halt.

"Perfect," he stated, stepping back to get a look at his work. I groggily looked to see that the area was all cleaned up and neatly encased. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you steady enough to get up?" he questioned. I took a few breaths then nodded. He helped me up and I stood, swaying only a little. I eventually sat down and held a hand to my head.

"Well, it all went according to plan. The only thing left to do is hook you up with the arm I've fashioned specifically for you. The likeness to your own arm is marvelous," he mentioned. I perked up at that.

"My own arm?" I questioned.

"By examining your remaining arm I was able to duplicate it so that the mechanical one would better suit you," he explained.

"So where is it?" I questioned. He held up a hand then turned away to stand in front of a black case that sat upon a table by the wall. He unclasped the latches then pushed open the top. He picked up the shiny metallic object inside with both hands then turned around to present it to me. It looked like a metal version of my arm. He brought it closer and I ran my hand over it with amazement. The metal was smooth, capturing the contours of my arm perfectly.

"When we weren't hard at work on you my team and I were working on this," he remarked, moving to my side. He prepped my arm and then fiddled with something at the matching socket.

"Ok, this might hurt at first," he warned.

"That isn't new," I commented. He smiled ruefully then lined up the arm. He set one hand on my shoulder to hold me still. I gripped at the edge of the metal table I sat on and waited. With a shove my newly created arm clicked into place, shooting a jolt of pain through me. I cringed and instinctively pulled away, spitting expletives. I gripped the arm as if it was already my own, like it had felt the pain. He smiled at the reaction.

"Go on. Try it," he encouraged. I focused on the slightly heavy arm resting at my side. I almost jumped when I managed to make the fingers twitch. Robert laughed and then cheered, picking up the appendage and holding it close to his face. I pulled away from his weird behavior which just prompted more when I moved the arm without a thought.

"Success!" he shouted, throwing up his fists.

"Is this the first time it worked?" I asked him.

"Well, we've done small test runs and such but nothing to this level of accomplishment. I knew you were the perfect candidate," he replied, eyes on the mechanical arm. I lifted it to see the details for myself. It was impressive to watch as it flexed and moved. There were so many joints that made each movement possible. It was the work of some pretty talented craftsmanship. With this I couldn't help but be reminded that I was a step closer to being a war machine.

"Now what?" I questioned, looking to Robert.

"You'll be testing it in physical therapy. You must also learn how to properly take care of it. That won't be too hard seeing as we made it out of the same material as your sword," he answered. I dropped the hand to look at him.

"That's a rare type of metal. Are you saying you managed to find more?" I questioned. He held both hands palm up and moved them like a balance scale.

"We re-purposed your latest enemy's weapon to create it. It duly takes the last of the resource out of their hands and puts it into ours, entrusting you with all that we have discovered so far. We're certain that you're the best choice," he explained.

"I seem to be the best choice for many things," I pointed out, conflicted. I didn't feel like I should have so much responsibility, but at the same time, I liked that I was trusted.

"Because you deserve it. You proved your worth time and time again. Now, let's get you home to get some proper rest. In a few hours you'll be exploring what you can and can't do with your arm. Oh, and speaking of that, you are able to get it wet. We've designed it with all conditions in mind," he said, patting my knee then stepping back so that I could stand.

I slid off the table and was given my uniform. I left to change in the room I used to rest, a little distracted by the way the arm assisted me as if it was always my arm. I left to find Robert as soon as I was dressed. We shook hands, using the metal one at his request, and he reminded me to pay attention to how much pressure I exerted. I apologized and pulled away, knowing he meant that I held his hand a little too hard. It was difficult to know without the sense of touch to help. I told him I would do my best to learn all I could. He then gave me a card that had the name and address of the mechanics who aided in making it all possible. I was to refer to them should I need anything or have any questions. I wondered if they knew Andre but decided not to ask. It didn't do me any good to dwell in the past.

I was dropped off at my home where I found a case carrying my gun and sword, just as Victoria said, along with a letter informing me that I was free from duty until the next time I was needed. I was happy to see that my weapons were in top condition when I ran a quick check on them. I set the case in my room then took a shower to wash off all traces of that medical feeling. I gladly sunk into my own bed after getting dressed. For once I felt like I could sleep soundly.

* * *

Waking up on my own was a heaven I couldn't describe. There was no one there to talk my ear off, no alarms, no sirens, no pain, just silence and my body's own need to wake up. I took my time relaxing before eventually getting up. There wasn't any food in the house, all of it having been cleaned out when I left to go on duty, so I found something casual to throw on before heading outside.

I was relieved to see that despite my familiar face I wasn't treated like a celebrity. I received smiles and knowing glances once in a while but no one came up to me. I chalked it up to being respectful and carried on, keeping my mechanical hand in my jacket pocket. I wasn't sure how much people knew about the war, how we won, or the consequences of that win, so I decided to keep it hidden for now.

I stopped by a shop for what I thought were the best sandwiches in the city. While I ate I pulled out the card I was given to check the address again. I wanted to know who these mysterious mechanics were and get a feel for them seeing as they would be almost like a doctor to me with anything concerning my arm. Once that was out of the way I had to check in for physical therapy.

I finished my food before entering the small building matching the address on the card. Stepping into the shop I took in the walls as well as display cases decorated with all manner of weapons, from throwing knives to guns. I walked up to the counter where a woman was busy digging around in a drawer.

"Did you find it?" a voice said from what I assumed to be a back room.

"No, did you?" the woman answered in a shrill voice. A frustrated groan was the response. The voice coming from the back sounded familiar to me. I walked up to the counter and leaned on it, tapping my finger on the glass surface while my other hand remained in my pocket. I waited patiently as I drummed out a tune. The sound must have finally caught the woman's attention because she turned around, her face breaking out in a smile I could tell was reserved for customers. It was fake but did the job of welcoming them in.

"Well, well, look who we have here," she remarked, dropping her search to walk up to the counter.

"I have to get going soon. I'm going to be late if I don't leave now so you'll have to look for it yourself…" the other voice began, only to taper off as the owner of said voice came out from the back. My eyes locked with hers as we stood in sudden silence. The woman looked from her to me and back again, a knowing smile in place.

"Jade," Victoria gasped, tucking her hair back nervously. _There she went saying my name._

"Vega," I replied, unable to not tease her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, coming over to stand by the woman.

"Well, seeing as I was told this was the place I had to go to learn how to properly take care of my new and improved arm I fail to see why you would be here," I responded casually.

"I live here," she answered, putting her hands on her hips.

"We're sisters in a way," the woman spoke up.

"In a way?" I questioned.

"My brother runs the place and this darling here is his wife," Victoria elaborated. I nodded my understanding.

"I see," I said, looking to the woman. She held out a hand.

"I'm Katrina Vega. I run the shop when Beck's out," she introduced herself. She held out her right hand so I automatically met it with my own right hand, making sure I didn't squeeze too hard. Katrina practically had a heart attack when she saw it. She grabbed my arm in both hands and pushed up my sleeve to see more of the gleaming metal.

"Ooh, it was so awesome when we were working on it but now that it's fully functional it looks even better!" she exclaimed, marveling at it. She stroked the back of it and I was glad I couldn't feel because it was already getting awkward.

"Trina," Victoria reprimanded, nudging her. She let it go and I returned it to my pocket.

"Sorry, I just get excited about my work," she apologized.

"No problem. So, shall we take this to the back so that you can explain what it can and can't do?" I suggested. Katrina nodded and lifted the board blocking access to the area behind the counter. I stepped through and she set it back down. She already began walking through the archway to the back but I stayed where I was when Victoria moved to get past me. I stopped her, my metal hand pressing to her stomach lightly. She glanced down at it before looking up to meet my eyes.

"If you're wondering, I might not be here by the time you come back. I have some physical therapy to attend to, even though I feel like I have it all covered. I wouldn't mind coming back here though. You know, if you want me to," I told her, my voice only loud enough to stay between us.

"Oh, um, w-would you?" she questioned hopefully. I smiled.

"Anything for my favorite nurse," I complimented. It was the truth. I've had many nurses before but none like her. It was enough to banish her nerves and make that bright smile spread across her face.

"Ok, then I expect you here when I get off work," she said with a nod.

"I'll be waiting," I promised, taking her hand with my right and bringing it up so that I could kiss the back of it. She blushed and rushed to leave. I chuckled and finally made my way into the back. After Katrina teased me about my interactions with Victoria and then confiding in me how often she talked about me we got to work.

Katrina's husband and Victoria's brother, Beck, arrived sometime later. He introduced himself and praised my skill in combat before adding some more information to what I was already told.

Hours later I left to begin the physical therapy at the hospital. I worked with Robert as he walked me through exercises. He constantly examined the area where flesh and metal met to see if there was any strain. It held perfectly and he was satisfied enough to allow me to leave without any further visits. He was confident that I had a good handle on it. His only concern was to remind me of the power it held so that I didn't crush anything on accident. I thanked him and returned to my personal mechanics.

When I got there I hung around the back room until Victoria came home. The shop wasn't very busy so I was able to hang out and talk until closing time. Beck had me testing my strength on various things once in a while and marveled at his work like a true artist. It was late by the time Victoria showed up. She looked tired until she entered through a side door of the closed shop and spotted me. I stood from the stool behind the counter I had taken as my own to walk up to her. She gestured for me to follow her into the back room where a door led to a set of stairs that went up to the loft above. I followed quietly and stopped when she entered a room that I knew must be hers. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Such manners," she said, playful. I shrugged, hands in my pockets.

"Come in," she told me, setting aside her bag. I stepped in and looked around at her small space.

"So now that you've got me in your room what are we going to do?" I teased, leaning close to her. She laughed but shook her head as she gathered clothes to change into.

"You're going to stay right here and behave yourself while I change," she responded, poking me in the side lightly. I pretended to flinch in pain and she instantly looked worried.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot!" she exclaimed, gently placing her hand on my side in an attempt to make it feel better.

"You're the one that treated me! How did you forget?" I demanded, still in a teasing mood.

"Besides, it's pretty much all healed," I admitted. She was flustered for a moment before smacking my arm. Now it was her turn to cringe in pain, holding her hand that unwisely struck my right arm. I chuckled and reached out with my left hand to soothe it.

"You're so entertaining," I commented adoringly. She pouted but rolled her eyes before pulling away, disappearing into the bathroom. While she was in there I took some time to look closely at her room. Everything she owned screamed her personality. There was a place for everything and everything was in its place. It was all so neat and orderly. I was alerted to her returning when she walked back in. It was the first time I ever saw her out of uniform. If at all possible she was even more attractive.

"Did you have any plans now that you have time for yourself?" she asked me while putting away the clothes she had worn. I took a seat at the end of her bed and tapped at the desk next to it with my right hand. The sound of metal meeting wood filled the room.

"Not really. I've never thought of life outside of the military," I answered, looking up when I felt her presence right in front of me.

"But you must have at least once," she insisted.

"Maybe once, but not for long. I couldn't let anything distract me. I couldn't let myself want something that might not be possible," I explained. She nodded.

"So now that you can, what will you do?" she questioned. I shrugged.

"I really don't know. Except…" I began, only to cut off my words before I made a fool of myself.

"What?" she questioned imploringly. I shook my head.

"Jade," she said, pleading. I internally groaned.

"Vega," I replied, masking the weakness she evoked in me. It just wasn't fair.

"Why do you call me that?" she wondered.

"Would you prefer Victoria?" I answered.

"No. You're already so formal and stiff that would just add to it. I like that you call me something different than others. I just want to know why," she explained, a light blush appearing. I smirked and stood up.

"I don't know why. I just like calling you Vega," I replied truthfully. She looked down, thoughtful once more.

"Every time I'm left alone to think my thoughts would always return to you. I wonder where you are or what you're doing. I wonder how you're fairing at the moment. I stupidly thought I could see where things would go if…" I tried to explain, unable to force out any more words. I didn't like the feeling of having no defenses but she easily worked her way past them like no one else before. She seemed to understand what I was trying to say because a big smile took over and then she was pulling me closer, her hands running down from my shoulders and arms before stopping to hold my hands. I gently held her hands in return.

"I might have been thinking about you too. I've thought about a lot of 'what ifs'," she responded, a slight teasing tone to her voice. I rested my forehead on hers. I felt like I couldn't breathe with her so close, but in a good way.

"So maybe we can remedy that?" I whispered, our lips almost touching.

"Ok," she agreed, shifting just the right amount to bring our lips together. I smiled into the kiss and held her to me. When we parted our eyes met and then we were sharing another kiss. This time when we parted she laughed happily. I chuckled. She squeezed me to her then stepped back. I brought my right hand up to carefully trace her jaw then leaned in to kiss her once more. War was a terrible thing, but if bringing it to an end, enduring tormenting pain, and losing a physical piece of me was what it took to find happiness then I would willingly do it all over again.

* * *

 **I know I didn't use much imagery of the surroundings so to get a better idea of what I saw in my head but didn't end up including I'll explain it the best I can here. I'll start with the clothes which are kinda on the drab side with flat colors. Nothing too crazy or in between two different shades. They're linear and don't make use of much style. That isn't to say that they are all the same, because they aren't. As for the city, I saw a heavily industrialized place built of steel, bricks, and cement. The factories give off smoke that hangs in the air. The streets are mostly dirt with maybe some cobblestone in certain places. The vehicles are sturdy and not at all sleek or fancy. They're built for all terrains in mind yet they aren't too bulky either. Various machines and vehicles can either run on steam or fuel depending on what's better suited to the task. Electricity is known but not as often applied to things, for reasons beyond me. Last but not least, the city is located somewhere like the desert with a very high impenetrable wall that was put up when the war began to better defend against the enemy. They try to cut them off before they can reach that wall, which is what Jade had been doing in the front of this. So these were just the things going through my head while writing. Hope it helps. If not, well, it doesn't really matter, but I thought I should give some insight into what I was thinking.**


End file.
